


The Mighty Fall

by HidingBehindMyMask



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Blind Character, M/M, still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidingBehindMyMask/pseuds/HidingBehindMyMask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mission gone horribly wrong, Naruto, betrayed by one of his teammates, is left blind, and with a forced package in his belly. How will Naruto deal with his trauma? Who will stay by his side until the end, and who will abandon him along the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

'What does it feel like…to be able to look up and see that bright ball of endless light, that's supposed to brighten anyone's day?  
What is it like, to be able to look down and see the endless words on the pages, to read?  
What is it like to be able to walk around without a care in the world, knowing exactly when to move away on time? To not bump into anyone you walk past in the street? I have forgotten…  
These questions have been swirling in my mind for a while…since that horrible mission went wrong, those few months ago.  
After that, everyone has always avoided mentioning it, thinking that I didn't know exactly what had happened; that I had been betrayed. By one of my precious people, someone whom I considered a brother. Just because feelings were not returned.  
He had done things…things that could only be done with my consent, and with someone I had chosen. But I had not received such luxury. I had been forced; not only that, but he has rendered my eyes useless in the process.  
Having your head pushed into broken glass with your eyes wide open can lead to dangerous and life threatening consequences. Unfortunately, I had been the one to suffer for the actions of another.  
But after those horrible times, I have found one good thing in my life. Something – No, someone, to keep me stable, to walk me through the streets, to read to me, to describe the beauty of nature around me. To help me live.  
Sasuke.  
He has been by side ever since that cold, dark night in the woods. Never once leaving me. Helping me deal with the trauma, gaining my trust.  
Although Sasuke isn't the only thing I gained from that night…'  
Naruto's hand unconsciously descended to his stomach, gently cupping the small bulge that was showing slightly, a faint and ever so rare smile gracing his whiskered features.  
Everyone around the room glanced at him, all basking in the now rare light of Naruto's smile.  
Though Naruto did not notice, his eyes staying blank and unreadable now that the usual bright blue was replaced with a faint and dull grey color.


	2. 2

1 month Prior  
Naruto was in his apartment, enjoying his delicious cup noodles when a poof of smoke caught him by surprise. He fell back and out of his chair, glaring at whoever had scared him. Of course, it had to be that pervert Kakashi-Sensei.  
"Kakashi-Sensei!" Yelled Naruto, getting back up and dusting himself off. "What are you doing here? You scared me!"  
Kakashi simply eye-smiled and explained. "Meet up at the bridge in 5 minutes, we got assigned a mission." And with that, he poofed again, though disappearing this time. Naruto grumbled about impolite teachers as he finished his ramen and took a short-unsurprisingly cold- shower. The landlord hated him and refused to let him have any heated water.  
'Stupid asshole' Thought Naruto, as he shook the water out of his hair and headed out the door.  
It only took him a minute before he arrived at the bridge, meeting up with Sai, Sakura, and Sasuke.  
Naruto had finally managed to bring Sasuke back from Orochimaru's clutches, though having to break his legs and drag him home. Naruto had collapsed in front of the Kanoha gates with an unconscious Sasuke on his back. He had been in a coma for a week, while Sasuke was stuck in a hospital bed for a month. Surprisingly enough, Sasuke hadn't complained about being back to Konoha, and Naruto suspected that Orochimaru had controlled him to refuse to go home, but that the 'curse' had been dispelled when he entered Konoha.  
Tsunade had wanted to lock Sasuke up for at least a year, but the council had argued, happy to have their precious Uchiha back. Though the only reason Tsunade had not locked him up was because Naruto had begged her not to, and she could not refuse her blonde Gaki anything.  
So Sasuke was free to become a Konoha ninja again. The rookie nine and Gai's team had been pretty cold towards the Uchiha because of his 'betrayal', but after hearing Naruto's theory and seeing the lack of refusal from the stoic raven, they had believed it.  
So now team 7 had 5 members, since they didn't want to get rid of their new teammate Sai.  
Naruto crossed his hands behind his head, yawning slightly and looking at his team. Sakura was trying to flirt with Sasuke - His betrayal and absence did nothing to get rid of her crush on the boy - Sai was drawing on one of his scrolls, and Sasuke was trying to ignore the constant useless chatter of Saskura –To no avail.  
Naruto smirked at Sasuke's slightly frustrated look and jumped when Kakashi arrived in a puff of smoke again, his pervy orange book in hand.  
Sakura immediately let go of Sasuke, pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi and yelling. "You're late!"  
There was a short silence as everyone noticed that Naruto hadn't said it too. They turned around and found Naruto leaning on the bridge railing and looking off in the distance.  
"Dobe." Sasuke called out. Naruto turned around slowly and grunted. "Mh? What?"  
Again, there was silence. 'Who was this? This wasn't the Naruto they knew.' Naruto looked at him expectantly, and Sasuke simply muttered. "Just pay attention, Kakashi's gonna tell us about the mission.  
Naruto nodded and turned around, leaning against the railing backwards and looked at Kakashi silently. 'What? No exclamation? Hm, weird.' Thought Sasuke. He also turned his attention to Kakashi, and he noticed that the others were also looking slightly confused with the blonde's behavior.  
"Uh, well, we're going to have to travel to Suna, to deliver an important message to the Kazekage."  
Hearing this, Naruto instantly perked up and grinned widely, shouting excitedly. "I'm gonna get to see Gaara? Awesome, I haven't seen him in so long!"  
'Looks like he's back to his old self…'  
Sasuke seemed to brood more than usual as he heard the blonde's excitement at seeing the red-head, and Sai frowned slightly.  
"Yes Naruto, we are, so get ready, meet at Konoha's gate in five minutes, and we'll be on our way." Said Kakashi, before disappearing in a puff of smoke again.  
Before anyone could move, Naruto had already run of in the direction of his apartment, radiating happiness and leaving his teammates in a warm glow from his wide smile.  
Naruto rushed down the street happily, ignoring the sneers and glares directed his way, ignoring the harsh whispers about him, pretending not to care; while on the inside another piece of his soul chipped off and fell to the floor, coming one step closer to breaking.  
He was like a glass bottle, bottling up all his feelings and pretending not to care, but the bottle was slowly breaking under the pressure, already cracked all over. 'I don't think I'll be able to hold on much longer'  
He chased that thought out of his mind, instead thinking of how great it would be to see Gaara again. 'He had become Kazekage! How amazing was that! If he can become Kazekage, then there's no doubt I can become Hokage!'  
He quickly got back to his apartment and packed, before meeting up with the others at the gate.  
'Today's gonna be a great day' Thought Naruto as he and his team walked out into the forest and away from Konoha.


	3. 3

The new team 7 jumped from tree to tree, Naruto talking animatedly to Sai about his excitement at seeing his red-headed friend. Sakura was talking to Sauke about useless things, not noticing his 'i dont't give a shit' face. Kakashi was at the front, expertly jumping from tree to tree while still reading his perverted orange book and ignoring his team's noisiness.  
The day passed rather quickly for Naruto, who was too excited to notice the day go by. They stopped for the night as it got dark, each setting up their tent, and Naruto preparing dinner for the team. He hummed as he added some herbs into the small pot that sat over the fire, not noticing the pair of eyes watching him. Suddeny Sai showed up, smiling at Naruto and asking.  
"So, Naruto, what is your...relationship with the Kazekage exactly?"  
"We're really good friends, ever since i saved him from the Akatsuki." He answered, not noticing the dark look Sai had as he listened. Sai simply nodded and murmured  
"I see..."  
But smiled again as Naruto looked up from his cooking to look at him. Naruto went back to finishing his meal as the others finally came back, sitting around the small fire. He took his pot and turned around, placing it in front of the others for them to eat, not taking any for himself. As his teammates filled their plates, Naruto was looking off in the distance, thoughts of finally seeing his friend after so long filling his mind. The others noticed this but made no coment, seeing a bright smile on the blonde's face. After they had finished dinner, each ninja except Sai retreated to their respective tents, all falling asleep rather quickly. Sai was the first to keep an eye out.  
Naruto lay sleeping peacefully in his tent when a shadow passed over him. His mouth was suddenly covered, making it impossible to make a sound, and also starting him awake. He fought, of course, but his kidnapper was preparred for this, and ropes were wound around his wrist quickly. He heaved Naruto up on his feet and whispered in his ear menacingly.  
"Make a noise, and everyone in this camp is dead."  
Naruto stopped struggling, not doubting his team's skill, but not willing to endanger them either. He was dragged out of the tent silently and far into the forest, before a blidfold was put over his eyes and he was folced to sit down.  
"Who are you?" He bit out, pissed beyond belief. There was a hollow laugh that sent chills down hi spine, and hewas suddenly terrified at how familiar it was.  
"S-Sai?" Naruto asked in a weak whisper. "Yes Naruto, it's me" Murmured a voice right next to his ear. "What the hell is wrong with you! Let me go right away!  
Oh no, Naruto, i dont think i will. You see, I like you. In fact, i've liked you for a long time, and i wont be leaving or letting you go until i get what i want. It's you, if you hadn't gotten it yet."  
Naruto was suddenly panicing at Sai's confession. "W-What the hell Sai! W-What do you m-mean m-me.?  
Oh i think you know exactly what you mean, Naruto." Came Sai's chilling whisper right next to his ear. He suddenly sarted laughing softly at Naruto's pale and terrified face.  
Sasuke yawned as he woke up, leaving his tent and noticing he was the first one up. He frowed though, when he couldn't see Sai anywhere. 'Wasn't he supposed to guard camp last night?'  
He went to wake up the others, not comfortable with him not being there, but after waking Kakashi and Sakura up nd heading to the blonde's tent, he froze. The dobe's tent was empty.  
"Naruto?" He called out, wondering if maybe he'd gone for a walk. "What's up Sasuke?" Asked Kakashi, an eyebrow lifted in question. "The dobe's not there, and neither is Sai.  
At this, Kakashi frowned, confused. "He was supposed to guard camp last night...Anyway, more importantly, lets go find them; Sakura, go with Sasuke and search the forest that way" He pointed to their front. " and i'll go the oppposite way. Stick together and call out if you find them."  
Both nodded at their sensei and leapt to the trees, going further into the forest. As they travelled deeper into the forest, Sasuke stopped and told Sakura to go one way so that he could go the other, insisting they would cover more ground. Sakura silently agreed as she nodded and leapt to the left. Sasuke continued to the right, looking down carefully to hopefully his bonde dobe. As he stopped on a tree branch, regaining his breath, he heard a scream, recognising it as Saskura immediately and running in the opposite direction. 'Please don't let it be bad' Thought Sasuke as he sped up, ignoring his cramped legs.  
He finally spotted Sakura on the ground, bending over a something. Sasuke couldnt see what it was since her back was to him, but he hoped it wasn't who he thought it was. He causiously approached, standing next to her and freezing as he saw what she had screamed about.  
Naruto lay a bloodied mess on the grassy floor, cuts and bruises all over his body, his orange outfit ripped to shreds. Sakura had already laid a spare cloth over his private parts and was desperately trying to stop the bleeding. Sasuke let his eyes travel to his face, letting a rare gasp of surprise at it's state; various and numerous cuts coverer his face, but what horrified Sasuke were the glass shards stuck in the dobe's face, in his cheeks, but mostly near his eyes. Blood was pooling on the ground, as trails off blood also dripped down his cheeks and eyes.  
"T-They were in his eyes too" Came Sakura's whisper. It was barely audible, and Sasuke almost missed it. He looked at her and saw twin trails of tears flowing from her eyes as she kept going. " I m-manged to get them out, a-and healed w-what i could...b-but i don't k-know how b-bad they'll be when h-he wakes up. He nodded grimly, tensing as he felt the familiar chakra of his sensei behind him.  
"Hey what happened, i heard S- Oh my god" Kakashi rushed past Sasuke and kneeled next to Sakura, trembing hands hovering above Naruto's body. "N-Naruto" Kakashi whispered, his visible eye wide.  
"What happened!" He growled, visibly furious. "We don't know" Came Sasuke's murmur. "We found him like this."  
"And where is Sai?" Sasuke's eyes hardened and he growled, never having liked the guy in the first place. "We don't know, but i'm willing to bet he hd something to do with it. He ws missing this morning, and i'm not sure he was there at night either." Kakashi tensed at the accusation and Sakura gasped. "Y-You don't think..."  
"I can't be sure, but i wouldn't cross him off the suspect's list" Kakashi nodded at this and slid his arms beneath the blonde, cringing at the uncharacteristic and pained whimper coming from him. "Hold on Naruto."  
He turned around swiftly and made his way to their camp slowly. "We are finishing our journey to Suna, and getting him proper care there." He uttered, voice uncomfortaby cold and devoid of emotion. He didn't wait for his students response as he walked, but heard their steps behind him. He deposited Naruto on a blanket as soon as they arrived, carefully pulling a cleam pair of underwear and pants on his student, willing himself not to cringe again at the wounds or sounds coming from him. He straightened up as soon as he was done, noticing his other students watching their teammate, concerned.  
"We leave in an hour." Came his order, and two nods were directed at him. Sasuke headed to the tents with Kakashi to pack up, as Sakura stayed back to tend to Naruto.  
As Sasuke cleared their campsite, he noticed only 4 used plates. 'The dobe never even ate...' He dissmised his thought and stood up, meeting Kakashi and Sakura, Naruto wrapped in a blanket and in Kakashi's arms. Sakura and she grabbed their supplied and turned to their sensei's back.  
"Let's go." Came their Sensei's order, and they headed in the direction of Suna, hoping to get their soon and treat their blonde.


	4. 4

Kakashi panted as he jumped from tree to tree, making sure Naruto doesn't get hurt as he did so. He was pushing himself, he knew that, but he also knew he didn't have any time to lose. He cast a glance down to the seemingly frail body in his arms and shuddered; seeing Naruto in such a state wasn't right. He could see him jumping excitedly next to him, blabbing on about who knows what. He shouldn't be laying limp and trembling in the arms of his teacher; the person that was supposed to protect him. Kakashi couldn't help but blame himself. He was Naruto's teacher, he was supposed to protect his team, but instead he was transporting Naruto, who was close to death.  
Kakashi was pulled out of his self-hatred as the body in his arms started to convulse, causing him to stop abruptly on the ground and lay his student down. "Sakura, hurry!" She landed next to him a second later, frantically passing her glowing hands over her team-mate's jerking body.  
"Hold him still!" Sasuke held Naruto's legs as Kakashi tried to push his shoulders down on the ground. Sakura's face contorted in worry as her hands roamed over his chest. "He can't breath properly, and his heart is slowing!" She screamed, desperately trying to help her teammate's heart work properly.  
Kakashi's eyes widened at the news and grabbed his student, heaving him over his shoulder before snapping. "I'm making a dash to hidden sand, try and catch up quickly!"  
And then he was gone, rushing towards the sand village faster than before. Sakura and Sasuke watched with grim expressions as their sensei rushed away. They rested for an hour, both silent and obviously worried. Sasuke was staring down at the ground with a frown on his face. He didn't care that he was showing emotion; there was no way he could kid anyone, he was worried and he know it, not point in denying it. "You better make it, dobe." Came Sasuke's whisper. Sakura heard it but didn't say anything, thinking the same thing anyways.  
Hiroshi and Nagasa were standing on either side of the sand village's gate, bored out of their minds. They both knew that gate guard duty was the most boring mission anyone could get in sand. Nothing ever happened there; travelers and merchants came in and came out. Suddenly, Hiroshi straightened, squinting in the distance. He tapped his friend's foot, getting his attention. "Someone's coming quick, clearly a shinobi, be ready." Nagasa nodded and straightened as well, getting in defense position; 'You never know'  
The ninja got closer, until he stopped right in front of the guards, making their eyes go wide. In the man's arms was a limp body, barely covered with a soaked blanket; Nagasa gasped as he noticed the red color of the blanket, eyes traveling higher. The limp form's face was mostly covered in pinkish bandaged, clearly soaking through with blood as well. But mostly, both noticed how faintly the person was breathing, as well as the pleading look on the transporter's face.  
"Please, my name is Kakashi Hatake and i am a ninja of the hidden Leaf, my team and I were sent here for a mission. I dont have my papers with me and i don't have time! My student is gravely injured and needs medical attention right away. Please!" Kakashi begged, not caring for his reputation; he could feel Naruto slowly slipping away in his arms.  
Both guards stared dumbfounded, and in shock as blood slowly dripped from the blanket, before Hiroshi quickly nodded, rushing inside to get medical help, as Nagasa helped Kakashi transport the dying blonde to the hospital.  
Both of them rushed through the village, getting many gasps from the villagers, staring wide-eyed at the poor boy. The medical staff met them halfway, immediately taking the blonde and setting him on the ground and tending to him. Kakashi stood up, swayed, and promptly fell over from exhaustion. Both ninjas were transported to the hospital quickly, and the doctors immediately got Naruto to surgery, the big doors closing and Naruto's fate thrust into their hands.  
In his office, Gaara sat at his desk, reviewing reports, when suddenly, he heard a comotion outside. He ignored it for a while, assuming it was Arishi and his wife getting into an argument again, like last week. But his door was thrown open, making him growl lowly at the shinobi panting at his door.  
"Kazekage-sama, you must come quick, copy-nin Kakashi Hatake arrived a few minutes carrying a dying ninja with blonde hair!" Gaara was up on his feet in an instant, glaring at the shinobi. "Where are they!" He barked, shaking with rage, and hidden worry.  
"This way, Kazekage sama, they were both taken to the hospital" Both Gaara and the guard jumped through the tower and to the hospital, surprising many villagers at the sight. They both stopped at the hospital doors and Gaara growled out, barely controlling himself. Get Nagasa and get back to the gate, i doubt Hatake and Uzumaki would have traveled alone, theur team is probably on their way. Direct them to the hospital as soon as they arrive. The guard bowed before jumping away. Gaara walked up to the reception, rage and worry clearly on his face as well as around him.  
"A blonde ninja and the copy-nin have been admitted recently, where are they?"  
The nurse gulped as she looked at her clipboard. "The blonde ninja has been in surgery since he got here, half an hour ago, and the copy-nin, Kakashi Hatake i in room 32 on the second floor, unconcious from exhaustion."  
Gaara nodded curtly to the nurse, before making his way to Hatake's room.  
'What the hell happened to Uzumaki' Growled the angry sand nin as he left.


	5. 5

Gaara Subaku, Kazekage of Sunagakure hated to admit it, but he was worried. He sat restlessly in the stupid and uncomfortable plastic chair at the end of the patient's bed. Though what worried him most was that in the bed wasn't the patient he wanted. He looked up to Kakashi's face, willing the older nin to wake up so he could interrogate him as to why his best friend's life hung in the hands of the hospital's best doctors.  
His one sided staring contest was interrupted as the door opened, making him growl lowly. He had specifically told the nurses not to let anyone in the room until he said so. But his growl was cut short as he saw who stepped through the door. He nodded curtly to Naruto's teammates as they silently crossed the room and collapsed on the two other available chairs.  
Gaara, being the impatient person he was, cut to the chase; "What happened." Silence engulfed the room again, as both shinobis refused to meet his powerful gaze, or open their mouth. Gaara felt his sand shift impatiently around him, glaring at the ninjas across the room, until the pink haired kunoichi finally spoke up, albeit softly.  
"Last night, Naruto was standing guard. W-We don't know exactly what happened while we were sleeping, but when we woke up he was missing, as well as...Sai." Gaara tensed at this, never having liked the fake acting ninja. Sasuke noticed this and felt inward relief that he wasn't the one that didn't trust Sai.  
"I found him," She looked out the window, not being able to face Naruto's precious people as she spoke. "covered in blood,...naked" More tenseness from both male ninjas. " and in such bad condition. His whole body was covered in cuts and bruises. I'm...I'm pretty sure i couldn't see a piece of skin that wasn't either cut or bruised. He even had some...glass...in his eyes." Sakura took a deep breath and finally turned to look Gaara in the eye. "I did what i could, i took out the glass and healed as much as i could, but i can't tell how bad his eyes will be when he gets out of surgery."  
Gaara's eyes widened the slightest bit, willingly showing some emotion as well as concern. He then nodded solemnly, taking everything in. Both Sakura and Sasuke let him think for a while, waiting for his orders.  
Gaara suddenly stood, motioning for them to follow him, before he opened the door and walked out. As Sasuke walked out, he noticed the way the door knob looked twisted. He then looked up at the Kazekage's figure. He noticed that Gaara's seemingly calm and controlled face was betrayed with the way his fists were clench tightly by his side. Again, Sasuke felt inwardly relieved, as well as maybe a tad bit jealous, that the Kazekage obviously cared a lot for his blonde. Gaara finished talking with a small group of ninjas, before they all walked off, standing themselves in front of the Emergency surgery doors.  
He then motioned for the leaf shinobis to follow him, and they did, all the way to his office. As Gaara entered his office, he sat himself in his chair, waiting for the shinobis to seat themselves. When they were all settled, he spoke quietly. "Naruto has been in surgery for over 4 hours." He let his sentence sink in, before continuing. "We still do not have information regarding his health right now, but i'm sure we are all hoping for some good news. Personally, i think Uzumaki will survive. He is a strong shinobi. Not only that, but he would not be willing to abandon his precious people. He will survive, and we will help him heal. I'm sure there is no need to make that an order?" Simultaneous nods came from across his desk, and he continued. "You will both be staying in a hospital room next to Hatake's, to make sure you will get information regarding Uzumaki as soon as possible, as well as to heal whatever wounds you have accumulated while coming here." Nods came from across his table again, and he stood up again, before stepping closer and whispering. "I am in no way accusing you, but if i find out that either of you have anything to do with Uzumaki's condition, you will not only have me to face, but all of this village. Suna has taken a liking to Uzumaki, and i will not stop them from doing as they wish to you if you have anything to do with it. Is that clear?" Both ninjas felt the presence of a promise in his words, and both nodded. "Good, no let us go back to the hospital, it has been a half hour, and information regarding Uzumaki's health might be available." And with that, the three ninjas made their way back to the hospital and to Kakashi's room. Upon arriving the remainder of team 7 released a sigh f relief as they say Kakashi sitting up in bed, awake.  
"Hatake" Came Gaara's brief greeting. Kakashi nodded respectfully back to the young Kazekage. "How is he?"  
"We do not know yet, but i am expecting the doctors to be done soon with a report on his state." Kakashi nodded and all four remained silent for a few minutes, before their strained peace was broken by a door opening. They all turned their head to the medic nin that stepped into the room, wishing for some good news.  
"I have some good news and some bad news, which would you like to hear first?"  
Matching sighs of relief were let out by the occupants of the room, and Gaara was the first to speak. "Good news, Harisho, how is he,"  
The medic nin now identified as Harisho nodded respectfully to his Kazekage, and opened his mouth, ready to speak, but the door suddenly crashed to the ground, a pair of bodies and numerous limbs landing on top of it.  
Temari was the first one up, rushing to her brother and practically screaming in his face. "How is he, is he ok? Is he alive?" Kankuro groaned as he stood up, before stepping next to his sister and slapping a hand over her mouth, letting Gaara speak.  
"If your hadn't crashed through the door like you did, dear sister, then Hashiro here could have told us of Uzumaki's condition." The occupants in the room could feel the murderous intent surrounding the Kazekage, but Temari simply shrugged, knowing Gaara wasn't really angry, just worried like they all were.  
Hashiro cleared his throat, and again, all eyes were on him, as he started his explanation.  
"His condition is stable, but i was the worse case i've seen in a while. Both his arms are fractured in various areas, his left knee his broken, as well as his ankle. His other ankle was crushed, most likely by someone's foot. His head received numerous blows, and we aren't sure how bad the damage really is until he wakes up. His body is covered in cuts and Bruises, and the Demon chakra is not healing him. We have found what caused this, but we aren't sure how long it will last. He was injected a poison cutting off his Demon's chakra flow, and had you not brought him in when you did, he wouldn't have survived. But he did, because Naruto is a strong ninja, and would never give up or leave his precious people." He smiled as he said the last part, looking around the room and stopping his gaze on every person, making his point.  
The mood seemed to lift slightly at Hashiro's encouraging and true words. But it did not last long, as Hashiro spoke again. "As much as i wish i didnt need to say this, you asked for the good news first." Gaara suddenly regretted asking for the information in that order, the lighter mood having vanished in an instant.  
"His eyes, is the biggest problem. While broken bones, cuts, and bruises can heal, eyes are more complicated. There was no way for us to heal his eyes. They were deeply pierced with glass, making him completely blind. Uzumaki Naruto will never be able to see again. "  
Time seemed to stop as everyone in the room felt the information sink in. Gaara and Sasuke were frozen shock still, unable to grasp the possibility of their best friend never being able to see the world, his friends, them.  
But both were snapped out of their shock as they heard Hashiro speak again. "The most peculiar think though, it that we found traces of calligraphy ink on the glass and in his eyes.  
The temperature suddenly dropped as 6 ninjas mentally promised pain and immense sufferance to a certain dark haired nin.


	6. 6

Naruto gasped loudly as feeling came back to him, pain coursing through his body and making his back arch. He whimpered at the intense pain all through his body, trying to open his eyes but light never invaded his vision. Naruto felt panic well up inside him as his eyes refused to open, keeping him in pitch darkness; he felt disoriented, unable to see what was happening and how come his body was hurting so much. His ears faintly picked up some noise, and he whimpered again, scared at who it could be and if this person was responsible for his condition. What if it was 'him'!  
A soft voice reached his ears, but he still shouted as it got closer.  
"Get away!" But as soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it, his voice sounding small and scratchy, causing him to start coughing harshly. He moved his hand over his mouth, frowning confusedly as his hand suddenly felt wet and sticky. He kept his hand close to his mouth and gasped, as he realized what it was. Blood!  
Naruto finally registered that there was more noise around him.  
"Naruto, are you ok? Let me call Hashiro!"  
Naruto's subconsciously realized he faintly recognized that voice, but he had no time to think about it as he went into panic mode. 'Who was that? Where am i? Who is Hashiro, will he hurt me like he did?  
Naruto suddenly felt a presence at his side as well as a hand, although gentle, grab his arm. But Naruto jerked out of the hold right away, shouting weakly, only causing him to cough up more blood. More hands attempted to grab him, and he could faintly hear voices trying to comfort him, but his brain couldn't register, focusing on his fear and the unknown instead.  
"Get away from me!" He shouted weakly, finally feeling his resolve breaking, tears pushing themselves down his cheeks, and causing all movement around him to stop.  
Naruto cowered at the end of the bed, curled up with his hands over his face. But everyone could see his shaking and hear his sobbing. Sakura turned to her side, watching as everyone in the room stood staring at the blonde. No-one dared approach, having seen his previous reaction, and not wanting Naruto to hurt himself more.  
Sakura slowly stepped closer, speaking really softly to her teammate.  
"Naruto? Naruto it's me, Sakura. You're safe now, we're all here, to take care of you." As she started to doubt that she was getting anywhere, she noticed the slight loss of tenseness in Naruto.  
"Naruto, i'm getting close, ok?I'm just gonna sit next to you." Naruto nodded slightly and Sakura took her chance, slowly approaching the small blonde and sitting at the end on the bed. She saw Naruto slowly uncurl, and sit up slightly.  
Suddenly, his face was exposed, and Sakura felt close to tears again. Naruto's eyes were open, but she could see the small lines on them, the blueness of his eyes also having faded. She gently reached a hand out to Naruto, knowing he could feel it, and waited for permission to touch him. As he gave a barely noticeable nod, she gently grasped his arm and pulled him closer, making him shuffle towards her.  
When he was close enough, she saw his bottom lip quiver and quickly pulled him to her, engulfing him in a big and gentle hug. She felt the tears soak her shirt, as well as the sobs raking his thin body, but she pretended not to, instead looking forwards and silently crying herself, wishing death to her former teammate again and again.  
There was a cough somewhere in the room, and she felt Naruto tense in her arms. She whispered in his ear softly. "Naruto, your friends and a medic nin named Hashiro are here. Hashiro will just look over you quickly, ok?" Naruto nodded softly, and Sakura released him reluctantly. He sat up in bed, and waited, clearly tense.  
Sakura nodded softly to Hashiro, and he approached cautiously, speaking softly to put Naruto at ease. "Naruto, i'm gonna take a look at your legs now, ok?" Without waiting for a response, Hashiro pulled back the blankets, causing everyone to force down a gasp for Naruto's sake.  
His legs were black and blue, and most of his lower legs were covered in white bandages, his feet completely covered as well. Large cuts decorated his thighs nightmarishly.  
Hashiro poked and prodded him for a moment, before nodding and stepping back* "Well, Naruto, good new. Your body will be healed in a weeks time and then you can return to the Hidden leaf, though i expect you to not push yourself as you do."  
Naruto simply nodded, head bowed and his expression hidden from the occupants of the room. After a tense silence as Hashiro left, a small and weak voice pierced through.  
"W-Who's in t-the room?"  
One by one the occupants of the rooms made themselves known.  
"Sakura  
Sasuke  
Gaara  
Kakashi  
Temari  
Kankuro"  
Naruot took a moment to take it in, before nodding briefly. He closed his eyes after a while and looked up, opening his eyes again, before his weak voice carried out around the room, making everyone tense.  
"W-Why can't i see?"


	7. 7

Everyone tensed at the question, head turning to both Sakura and Hashiro, hoping for them to explain the dreaded news.  
Feeling all the stares, Hashiro cleared his throat and began speaking. "Well, Naruto, this is probably going to be hard to hear, but you have the right to know; during your...attack," Several of the nins in the room growled at the word. " Your eyes were injured as well. As i already told your friends, i can heal broken bones and bruise, but the eyes are a bit more difficult. I wasn't able to heal the damage t your eyes, so from now on,...you are blind. I'm sorry."  
"No!" A voice broke out, all heads turning to Naruto this time, who was clutching his head and shaking it, tears visibly leaking out of his faint blue eyes. "I-I can't be blind! I-I have t-to become H-Hokage!" He started trying to get out of bed, causing his friends to grow alarmed. The heart monitor neck to his bed started beeping loudly, as he hyperventilated, causing Hashiro to curse and sternly tell the others. "You need to leave right now, his heart is still extremely weak and he is having a panic attack. Out, now!"  
All of them rushed out, hearing shouts of "No!" and "It can't be!"  
Sakura was the only one allowed to stay behind, because she was medic and close to Naruto.  
The hallway had a tense feeling floating, all of Naruto's precious people worrying, still hearing shouts, though this time the doctor's.  
After an hour of tense semi-silence, the door opened and Sakura stepped out.  
All eyes foccused on her, hoping for some good news. "H-He's stable, but we can't mention his blindness again, because it might cause another panic attack, and next time we might not be able to save him." She looked up at their grim expressions, unable to tell them anything better.  
After Hashiro stepped out, he instructed the ohters to go rest in their hotels or homes, but unsurprisingly no-one obeyed, all staying out in the hallway in favor of waiting for Naruto to wake up again.  
Naruto lay on the hospital bed, blindly staring up at the ceiling, squirming and restlessly trying to see. He gave up after countless attempts, coming up with no result except for the constant darkness filling his vision. With his increased hearing - courtesy of having a demon fox sealed inside him - he heard the room's door open somewhat quietly. The intruder was obviously trying not to disturb him as he entered, settling down in the chair next to the bed.  
He turned his head towards the intruder, hoping to miraculously see him. Unfortunately, as the doctor had told everyone, he was completely blind.  
"So," Started the voice in the darkness. "How are you feeling Naruto?' Asked Kakashi.  
Naruto grunted in response, before actually forming an actual sentence.  
"Aside from the obvious problem of my sight, shit. You? If I recall you were also injured?"  
"Hm, it's nothing compared to you." Mumbled Kakashi, hoping Naruto wouldn't hear.  
Naruto stiffened and ground out through his teeth icily. "I might be blind, sensei, but I'm not yet deaf."  
Kakashi gave a barely audible gasp, Naruto hearing it again. "I'm sorry Natuto, it's just horrible to see my own student failed by my hand. And so early too. Barely 18. I've already failed my teammates, now my student as well. I really am a failure."  
Naruto was startled my his sensei's speech, not used to seeing - hearing - his sensei display so much emotion.  
Naruto might've been dead last in the academy, but that didn't mean he was an idiot; he knew that most of his sensei's emotions were fake, just like his.  
He nodded in response to his sensei's words, silently accepting the slightly cryptic apology. He sighed after a few minutes of silence, head tilted back to stare blankly at the ceiling once again.  
Kakashi stared down at his hands, fighting his depressing thoughts. Now was not the time to start getting emotionally out of control, his student was his most important responsibility. He lifted his head to watch his student, noticing him starring up at the ceiling. His eyes automatically focused on the faded blues of his student.  
'How could i have let this happen'  
Kakashi frowned slightly as he noticed Naruto's eyes rapidly squinting.  
"What're you doing Naruto?"  
He visibly tensed and stopped squinting.  
"Nothing." He mumbled.  
"You're trying to see aren't you?."  
Naruto stayed silent after that, and Kakashi quickly understood that he was right.  
"As much as I hate to say this Naruto, the doctor and Sakura confirmed that you can't and won't be able to see anymore. "  
As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it for numerous reasons.  
Firstly because in a split second he realized how much of an insensitive bastard he sounded like, and secondly because a freezing stare pierced him. The fact that Naruto was blind made it more icy because he seemed to be staring right through him, the effect of being pierced by his eyes intensified.  
Naruto ground out through his teeth, his voice surprisingly icier than his stare - a feat Kakashi never would have thought possible.  
"I think it's time you leave, Hatake-sensei, I need to rest, I'd like to recover as fast as possible."  
Without waiting or expecting a response, Naruto turned over on his side and uselessly shut his eyes.  
'It made no difference, it was still as dark.'  
Kakashi got up solemnly, heading for the door, but looked back at Naruto once more, noting something shiny on his face. He choose to dismiss it as a trick of the moonlight and shut the door as he stepped out.  
Naruto controlled his breathing as he listened to Kakashi leave, hoping his teacher didn't see the crack in his ice wall, in the form of a small wet tear.  
As soon as he heard the door click shut he released his breath and let the ice wall shatter, the small pieces melting near his eyelids and leaking down his face. Naruto let out another shuddering breath and felt himself fall asleep, hoping for a better day as dawn showed it's colors.


	8. 8

Sasuke stared up at the ceiling of his hotel room, pondering how Naruto would be today. He had heard of what Kakashi had said to him, and silently cursed him, though regretting it after. He knew Kakashi hadn't meant anything by it, but it didn't stop it from being really insensitive. The raven sighed and sat up, feet lowering to the floor. He stood up and headed to the bathroom, washing himself quickly and slipping his clothes on, before broodingly opening his hotel window and jumping down. He didn't want to run into Sakura at the moment. He decided to take a walk through the village, knowing that Hashiro had banned them from staying in the hospital's waiting room. Sighing again he looked around at the various objects, having found himself in a market. The ravens eyes widened and he stopped suddenly as his eyes caught sight of interlocked necklaces in a stand. He appraoched and took hold of them, examining them closely. One of them was a beautifully designed red fox, and the other was a dark obsidian raven, with a single visible red eye. His eyes snapped up to meet a curious gaze of the shopkeeper.  
"These two," He whispered. "How much."  
The shopkeeper, a nice looking old man contemplated the price, but before he could utter a word a young man - probably his son - spoke up. "Its for Uzumaki-san right?"  
Sasuke's eyebrows shot up at this, but he nodded anyways.  
"No charge then, he is someone important to all of us here, we heard he was injured."  
Sasuke's gaze flickered to his father for confirmation and the shopkeeper nodded quickly, having always thought highly of Naruto.  
Sasuke let himself smile lightly as he bowed in thanks to both of them before turning and heading for the hospital.  
The raven's smile stayed in place for his trip to the hospital, intertwined necklaces tucked safely in his left breast pocket. As he landed on the third floor though, - having jumped through the window - his smile disapeared.  
A loud scream resounded through the hallway, a scream that belonged to Naruto. In a second Sasuke was in front of the door, pushing it open and rushing in.  
Naruto screamed once more as noises assaulted him from all directions, soothing voices turning into some thing else, morphing into a haunting, dangerous voice that he knew all too well, with a cutting edge, full of promised pain.  
"Naruto."  
Suddenly, all noise stopped, and Naruto felt that he could breath again, he stopped screaming, stopped thrashing, slowly calming down. Footfals were heard coming closer and he tensed again, not knowing who it was. 'But. That voice. There was no way to mistake it, there was no-one else it could belong to.'  
"Sasuke?"  
"Hn dobe, it's me."  
Naruto knew he shouldn't have, but he couldn't hold back at the moment. He would allow himself his moment of weakness. He lunged at Sasuke - or at least where he thought he was - and gripped his shirt tightly in his fist, head tilting back to look up in the direction of his face, small rivers slowly descending down his cheeks.  
"Don't leave me teme, please, i can't be in a room with people i don't know, i can't cope, please."  
Sasuke was surprised, to say the least, but he understood. With his sight gone, there was no way he could defend himself, having someone trusted there with him could grant him a certain amount of comfort and protection, considering what happened. The raven's hands clenched at the thought of what happened to his dobe. He knew Naruto was strong. The request did not make him by any means weak.  
With a gentle voice he answered, placing his hands over the blonde's clenched ones. "Don't worry dobe, i'm not leaving."  
Naruto nodded and his fists unclenched, though one hand staying curled around the back of the raven's shirt while he placed the other on his lap.  
"Thanks teme."  
Sasuke turned to the waiting nurses questioningly. The youngest looking one spoke.  
"We just need to look over Uzumaki-san, to make sure he is healing properly and none of his wounds have reopened.  
The raven nodded and turned back to the blonde, who nodded as well, having heard, and muttered quickly.  
"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble, please forgive me, i was too panicked to list-"  
He was cut off abruptly by another nurse, who's eyes had widened at the apology.  
"No, Uzumaki-san, do not say that, there is nothing to be sorry for, your reaction is completely understandable!"  
Naruto nodded and murmured softly. "Thank you, and please call me Naruto" All of the nurses smiled softly at the blonde and started bustling around again, checking up on the blonde, softly telling him what they were doing to keep him calm and relaxed. When they were done they bowed politely to the Uchiha who inclined his head politely back, and one of them spoke to Naruto softly before they left. "Everything seems to be in order, you are healing very nicely, and we're sure that in a week's time you'l be ready to leave."  
Both boys, now left alone, sat in silence, until Naruto's soft whisper caused Sasuke's head to snap to him. "Teme, i'm pathetic aren't I?  
The blonde suddenly cried out as his hair was grabbed and pulled so his head tilted back, feeling Sasuke's face a mere few inches away from his own. His soft but steely voice struck Naruto suddenly.  
"Don't ever let me hear you say that again dobe, i know older and supposed 'stronger' men that would be cowering at the end of the bed, or retreated so far back into their mind that it would have been impossible too even try to bring them back, if they had been through what you have. I'm proud of you, Naruto, you stayed yourself after what happened, you could have hid in your mind, left us with an empty shell of yourself, but you stayed strong, you held on, for those you love, and that is strength. You are strong, no-one can tell you that you aren't. You have to believe that, because it's true. And weather you believe it or not doesn't matter dobe, you know why? Because i'll be here the whole time to tell you that, so that one day you'll believe it."  
By the end of his little speech, Naruto was crying softly, tears steadily sliding down his face. Sasuke lifted a hand, placing it on the blonde's cheek and let his thumb brush the wetness away, before laying the blonde back down against his pillows.  
"Rest now dobe, the others will be here soon." The blonde soundlessly nodded and closed his eyes, feigning sleep as Sasuke's hand came down to brush his hair back softly. He heard the raven sigh softly, before he truly fell asleep.  
The blonde Kitsune groaned softly as he came to, face scrunching up as his head pounded with a splitting headache. Blinking his eyes open uselessly he noticed there was noise in the room, people talking.  
'Seems they didn't notice I was awake.'  
He decided it was a good time to start trying to deal with his blindness. He closed his eyes again and concentrated, using his hearing to try and distinguish how many people were in the room.  
Voices, three of them, shuffling feet a meter away, a distinct dark aura to the other side. Five. There were five people in his room. The blonde frowned in concentration as he took it a step higher, trying to figure out who exactly those five people were.  
A soft spoken voice, clearly upset; taking a guess and saying it's Sakura. Next to her was a female voice, but not as soft as hers; probably Temari. And next to them was a deep male voice, with an edge he had never heard before; Kankuro?  
Shuffling feet a meter from him, using the slight vibration coming from them, Naruto guessed it was male, but noticeably lighter than an adult, like Kakashi. He could also feel a slightly brooding atmosphere in that direction; The blonde smiled slightly as he realized, there was no way it would be anyone other than Sasuke.  
The dark aura in the room promised pain and suffering, it was demonic, but clearly controlled; Gaara.  
Feeling like his guesses were pretty accurate, and he had 'practiced' long enough, he cleared his throat to gain the rooms' occupants' attention.  
Silence fell and Naruto could feel the stares on him, making him shift uncomfortably on the bed.  
"Uh...hi?"  
Suddenly his hand shot out and grabbed an arm that was descending on him, startling both the arms' owner and himself.  
"N-Naruto?" It was Sakura "can you see me? You just stopped me from bonking you on the head."  
The blonde shook his head, clearly perplexed. "No, but I think I felt it. And heard it too, the wind I mean, shifting as your arm came down."  
His face suddenly cleared and he let the wrist go. "S-Sorry about that"  
Sakura shook her head dismissively, before catching herself and answering, still not used to Naruto's blindness. "No it's ok."  
Naruto opened his mouth and was about to speak but a deep and seemingly emotionless voice rang out.  
"I would like to speak to Uzumaki alone." Everyone could here the silent order in his phrase, and the rooms occupants nodded and left that room, some more reluctant than others.  
Gaara sighed and sat by the blondes' side as they left. "How are you feeling?"  
Said blonde simply shrugged, unsure himself.  
After a short, tense silence, Naruto felt the bed dip and turned his head in the direction of his friend. Strong arms wrapped around his shoulders unsurely, and slightly awkwardly, but the blonde was grateful none the less; he raised one arm and squeezed the red-head softly before he moved away. Gaara let a small smile shine through as Naruto finally smiled for the first time since he arrived, even though it was small, all that counted was that it was there. "Thanks Gaara, I needed that."  
The kazekage nodded and patted the blonde's knee before standing. "I shall let the others back in, I'm sure they would like to see how you are doing."  
Naruto nodded and heard as the door opened and closed, leaving him in silence. It didn't matter that it was for a short while, Naruto dreaded silence, even more so now that he was blind. He leaned forwards and let his forehead touch his knees, letting a few tears out now that no-one was watching.  
'What am I gonna do?'


	9. 9

Throughout his stay in Suna's hospital, Naruto had changed. Everybody noticed, although they really weren't surprised. The most noticeable change was that Naruto stopped smiling. They had expected a lack of happiness, obviously, but he refused to smile at all, no matter how many jokes and funny stories Kankuro told him. It worried the group immensely, but there really wasn't anything they could do.

It was finally time for the leaf nins to return home and Gaara and his siblings weren't happy. They didn't want their precious Naruto leaving them, and with a serious wound at that. But it was inevitable, they knew that, so they waved uselessly at the departing blonde who was being lead through the desert bye both Sakura and Sasuke at his sides. As they dissapeared from view, Gaara turned to his sibling and spoke icily. "Send any spare shinobi out to find Sai. If he is captured he is to be brought to me, alive."

Both siblings nodded and Kankuro smirked as he murmured. "I didn't hear unharmed though."

xoxoxox

Naruto trudged through the forest, having spent the last 3 days traveling back to Konoha. The planes had finally given way to grass instead of sand. They were close to home. But as close as they were to Konoha, Naruto couldn't find it in him to feel happy. When he got there, he would be incapacitated, useless as a shinobi. Unless, of course he could rely on his other senses for everything. It would be risky, but it might be possible. With that thought in mind he opened his mouth and spoke for the first time since their journey.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you think it would be possible for me to continue being a shinobi if i train my other senses to replace my sight?"

Naruto cursed as he bumped into a hard mass, who ended up being Kakashi himself. The group had stopped abruptly as soon as the words left the blonde kitsune's mouth.

"What the hell Kakashi-sensei, why're you in the middle of the way!"

Kakashi snapped out of his shock and cleared his throat. "Right, sorry Naruto. Well, i think, maybe, if you work hard enough and can prove yourself to still follow the criteria for a shinobi, there's no way it's not possible."

Instead of the expected outbreak of joy, Naruto simply nodded, before waiting for the group to start moving again.

As they advanced, Sakura walked in front with Kakashi while Sasuke hung back with Naruto, taking out the brown paper bag containing the necklaces previously bought.

The rustling of the paper caught Naruto's attention, causing him to turn his head to Sasuke. The raven noticed and took the necklaces out carefully. "Naruto, i was out at the market in Suna and i found this for you." He carefully deposited the necklace in Naruto's awaiting hand, letting the blonde examine the shape of the object with his fingers.

Sasuke inhaled sharply but inaudibly as he caught sight of the barely noticeable upturn of Naruto's lips. His dobe was smiling, finally. The blonde turned to Sasuke again and murmured. "Thank you, Sasuke, it's beautiful." He lifted the string and passed it around his neck, letting the weight of the pendant comfort his as it rested in the middle of his chest.

Sasuke let himself as he mumbled. "I've got the second piece by the way."

Naruto's sightless eyes widened as he spoke. "Really? i though i noticed a sort of hole in the design but i wasn't sure. May i see it?"

Sasuke nodded uselessly and passed his own pendant to Naruto, admiring how the blonde's fingers delicately traced the edges and curves of the raven. "It's just as beautiful, Sasuke. You have to wear it with me, then."

Sasuke voiced his agreement and slipped the necklace around his own neck. The two shinobi's kept walking in comfortable since until a light whizzing sound reached Naruto's better developed ears and he shouted urgently.

"Teme duck!"

Without a second thought the raven did as he was told, ducking just as a kunai flew through where his heart had been moments ago. In an instant, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura were in battle formation, Naruto in the middle of all three. They all looked above them, through the thick foliage for their attackers, not seeing any movement.

Naruto cursed under his breath, he refuse to be useless and have his teammates defend him like an escort mission.

He closed his eyes and focused his chakra to his ears and nose, listening attentively to the sways of the leaves, hoping to notice an unnatural shift in their dance.

In an instant he heard the soft, barely noticeable disruption in the move by of the leaves to his right.

Softly, so as to not alert their attacker, he whispered to Kakashi, who was the one facing the assailants direction.

"Sensei, up above you, to your right."

Naruto was almost sure his sensei would have ignored his comment, deeming him useless, but to his surprise he heard the distinctive sound of a kunai whizz through the air and embed itself into flesh.

But Naruto chose not to dwell on his successful findings, instead choosing to search for more attackers. He found two more to his left, having shifted because of their comrade's demise. Sakura, to your right, not too far away on ground level, Sasuke, right in front of you through the bushes, I think he's getting ready to attack you."

In a few seconds the two last assassins were struck down, but one was kept alive for questioning.

Naruto opened his eyes again and frowned at the silence. For a minutiae he entertained the idea of being alone, but he felt the unmistakable shifts of the wind sliding around three bodies close to him. He let a small smile grace his features at how successful his hearing was. When they got home, he'd get to training his ears and chakra detection.

He turned to face the tallest of the three.

"Kakashi sensei? What's going on, why're you all quiet."

"Well, I think we're all just pretty impressed. Even with your disadvantage you managed to locate the enemies while we couldn't."

Naruto nodded at the answer and smiles slightly once more.

"So I guess there's a chance of me being a shinobi again, huh?"

"I guess there is, Naruto."

The blonde nodded before uttering

"So, let's go, I wanna get back home to train."

And with that the four of them headed off towards Konoha, Naruto walking next to Sasuke again.

All of them walked in comfortable silence, and about two hours later try caught a glimpse of the village gates.

Sasuke leaned to the side, towards Naruto and spoke.

"We're almost home, dobe, we can see the gates from here."

Again, instead of an excited cheer, all he got was an acknowledging nod from the blonde.

Sasuke sighed softly, missing his hyperactive teammate. He may have tricked others into believing his exuberant personality bothered him, when in fact he quite admired it and found It entertaining. Only now did he realize most his friends' cheerfulness was fake.

His exhale of breath did not go unnoticed by the whispered teen by his side.

"What's wrong teme?"

"Nothing dobe, don't worry about it."

Naruto frowned, unconvinced, but decided not to pry, not wanting to ruin the comfortable company the raven provided. He was distracted suddenly as his ears picked up various sounds, voices chattering, pots and other objects being moved around etc. They were finally in the village. Naruto tried to find a mental map of the village, wondering if without his team, he stood a chance of finding his way around the village. He hummed softly as he recognized - or so he hoped - the path towards the Hokage tower. The group made their way inside and up the flight of stairs, until they ended up in front if what Naruto assumed was Tsunade's door. Kakashi knocked on the door and heard the distinctive 'come in' from Tsunade. He opened the door and walked in, being followed by Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke behind him. The group stood in front of the Hokage, and Kakashi took the lead again, speaking.

"Good evening Hokage, we're back from our mission to Suna, although I regret to inform that the mission could not be carried out, as one of our team was injured."

Once he was done with his formal speech his posture relaxed and he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you Kakahi, I received your message earlier this week. Thank you team seven for getting Naruto back safely. Now I would like to speak to Naruto alone, but I need one of you to volunteer to keep Naruto with you, I'd like to keep a close eye on him with his...predicament."

"I'll do it Hokage, Naruto can stay with me."

"Very well Uchiha, Naruto shall be staying with you in the Uchiha compound. Now the rest of you are dismissed, Uchiha you wait outside for him."

They all bowed and left the room, save for Naruto who stood stiffly in from of Tsunade. The moment they left, she was out of her seat and walking to Naruto, trying to keep tears at bay. She reached a hand out to Naruto and took him into her arms, squishing his face into her bosom.

"Oh Naruto, I heard what happened. I'm so sorry."

Naruto simply nodded.

"I'm ok baa-chan, really."

Neither really believed him but she nodded nevertheless, letting him go.

She opened her mouth to say something but she noticed how Naruto suddenly turned a curious green color. As a precaution she lead him to the bathroom next door and got him to kneel in front of the toilet just as he threw up the remainder of his lunch.

The vomiting lasted a few minutes before Naruto was left panting with his head resting against the rim.

Tsunade frowned and thought about how unusual it was for Naruto to be throwing up. He rarely ever got sick.

Something clicked suddenly and her gaze darkened the the possibility. With what she had read from Kakashi's report, it could be possible.

She quickly helped Naruto up and say him on an examining table in another room, for emergencies.

She had to check.

Xoxoxo

Sasuke sighed for the fifth time as he waited outside the Hokage's door. He ran his hand through his hair and fingered the necklace around his neck absently. He snapped to attention though, when the door opened and Tsunade's harsh gaze landed on him.

"Uchiha, get in here."

The raven walked in and made a beeline for Naruto as soon as he spotted him, standing next to the sitting blonde.

Tsunade circled her desk and sat at her chair, leaning her elbows on the desk and resting her chin on her intertwined hands.

"Naruto, I have some news for you, and considering you'll be staying with Sasuke I need him to know as well."

Both boys frowned and stiffened in slight fear.

Tsunade took a breath before speaking.

"Naruto, since the Kyuubi is a demon, and the only one of its kind, it needed a way to reproduce, in case it was missing the opposite gender, meaning that it can alter it's gender or at least reproductive parts.

In short, Kyuubi has altered your reproductive parts and you are able to carry children."

Both teens stared dumbfounded at the Hokage, throng to wrap their heads around what she was saying.

"So I can have children? Like carry them? Like a woman?"

"Yes Gaki."

There was another silence and Naruto nodded, unsure what else he could do.

Tsunade resumed speaking.

"Unfortunately, that is not all. With what happened during you attack, I can assume you can put two and two together."

Naruto suddenly froze as it clicked.

'No. It's not possible.'

His hand suddenly moved to his flat stomach, sightless eyes widening, until he released his whisper.

"I-I'm carrying that monster's child?"


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long time it took to update, school started again and i'm sure you know how that goes. Now without further wait, here is the 10th chapter of The mighty fall, i hope it's to your guys' liking.

It was impossible to describe exactly what Naruto was feeling, like a mix of anger and horror, but with the lingering protectiveness when he heard Tsunade inform him of who's child he was carrying. When she opened her mouth next, Naruto was across the desk and had pushed her against the window, growling menacingly. "There is no way i am letting you kill my kit."

In a second 3 Anbu guards had his pinned to the floor, kunais mere inches away from his vital points.

"Stop!" Bellowed both Tsunade and Sasuke, who was by his blonde's side, katana in hand and ready to take the guards down at the first sign of an attack. "Release his, he was acting on instinct when i mentioned getting rid of the child." The Anbu guards silently sheathed their weapons and retreated into the shadows of the office at their leader's orders. As soon as their weapons were out of sight Sasuke had picked Naruto up carefully off the floor and sat him down in the chair, before kneeling before him.

"Naruto? Naruto are you okay?" He sighed when all he got in response was Naruto leaning forwards, head in his hands. "Naruto, it's ok, they were just instincts, htye don't have to effect your decision."

Naruto's head snapped up to Tsunade's in an instant. "I am not getting rid of this child. It is mine and i will bring it into this world and care for it. It doesn't matte if it's father was a treacherous monster, it is still half mine and i will not let anyone harm it."

Sasuke could see that the Hokage was slightly taken aback, but he himself wasn't surprised, it was such a Naruto thing to do. Tsunade nodded and cleared her throat, speaking again. "Fine, it's not my decision to make. Now this pregnancy is obviously not in anyway natural or ordinary so i'm gonna have to monitor you very carefully; i want you here twice a week for a check up, at least until you clear the first trimester and i can confirm that the baby will not be in danger concerning it's position and space."

Naruto nodded softly and stood up, ready to leave and go home. His raven roommate stood as well, leading him out of the building and towards the Uchiha compound as soon as Tsunade had dismissed them. They both walked in comfortable silence, and Sasuke kept throwing careful glances at the blonde next to him. He almost gave a start when Naruto spoke softly. "You know it's rude to stare right?" Sasuke simply hn'd and stared straight ahead again. "So you're really gonna keep the baby?" He felt Naruto tense slightly and he growled out softly, obviously on guard. "Yes i am. And it's MY baby, not THE baby." The raven nodded and opened the door when they arrived at the door. "Of course, sorry dobe." The blonde didn't dignify the excuse with a response and stepped inside, standing in the hallway patiently. Sasuke lead him around the house, muttering a simple description of each room before ending up in the bedrooms. "This one is yours," He said, pointing to the first door on his left. "and mine is right across the hall."

Naruto nodded and headed in his room, leaving Sasuke behind in the hallway, unsure if he should follow or not. "You coming or are you gonna stand in the hallway like the teme you are?"

Sasuke growled softly at the insult but followed, a small upturn on his lips. He found the blonde walking around the room carefully, hand dragging slowly across the walls, probably for memorization. "What colour is the room?" A black eyebrow rose in curiosity as he answered. "Black, why?" He could see the instant grimace that contorted the dobe's face, before he heard his mutter. "Oh no, that won't work. Teme, we need to go paint shopping. And furniture shopping now that i think of it." The raven's eyebrow raised once more at the peculiar request. "And why is that, dobe?"

"Because there is no way i'm staying in a room that's painted black. just because i cant see doesn't mean i don't have taste. Now to the market!"

Before Sasuke had anytime to respond the blonde was already brushing past him and down the hall. He frowned softly and followed closely, waiting for Naruto to inevitably run into walls or get lost. Or both.

To his surprise though, Naruto did neither of those things. Sasuke watched, mesmerized as Naruto walked through the halls and to the front door as if he had walked this path his whole life, as if you could see.

Sasuke kept staring at Naruto as they both stepped out into the stream of light from the sun. "As i said before, teme, it's rude to stare." The raven shook himself and regained his composure, stuffing his hands in his pockets and letting out a hn. He stopped in his tracks though, when he heard the soft bubble of laughter that spilled out of Naruto's mouth. Naruto had laughed. He had actually laughed. "Typical Uchiha response." The raven's surprise faded quickly as Naruto's laughter did. He caught up with the blonde and glanced at him, frowning when all traces of the blond's happiness seemed to have vanished. Sasuke didn't like his dobe's missing happiness.

As soon as they approached the marketplace Sasuke noticed the immediate change in Naruto's demeanor. His shoulders slumped slightly and his head was pushed down. He avoided looking at anyone around him and stared intently at his feet. Of course it was usueless, considering but it was better that having to acknowledge the glares and threats of the villagers. At the moment though, Naruto wished that he was deaf too, so that the whispers of threats and promises of pain and death wouldn't reach his ears. So that he would never again hear the word demon.

But he knew that would never happen, that the villagers would always view him as the demon of Konoha, the child that would inevitably betray and kill them all. With the way things were going, Naruto honestly might be inclined to make it happen. He shook his head and rid those thoughts from his head, because he knew thinking that would simply make him into the demon the villagers viewed him as, and that wasn't something he wanted.

Sasuke stepped closer to Naruto, glaring at anyone who looked at his dobe wrong. They both finally made it to the paint shop and looked through the aisles. "So what color are you looking for?" Naruto bit his lip in thought before responding. "A dark blue." And as he walked further down the aisle he whispered something to himself that made Sasuke freeze. "I always liked dark blue, like your shirt, reminded me of you."

xoxoxo

When Naruto had paid the glaring cashier for the paint and brushes, they both stepped out of the shop. "Hey, Sasuke, i need you to show me where i can buy some furniture, i don't know where that it."

Sasuke nodded uselessly and took the opportunity to wrap his arm around the blonde's waist and head down the street. Naruto frowned at the surprisingly comfortable weight around his waist and let himself be lead away, mind spinning. Why would Sasuke put his arm there... Couldn't he have just taken his elbow or something? Maybe Sasuke li-

Naruto shook those thoughts away and set his face into a blank mask. There's no way that could happen.

Sasuke kept leading his blonde down the streets, hoping that he would get his message - quite an obvious one at that. They finally made it to the right place and walked in. Sasuke was please to find that the owner of the shop didn't glare at Naruto, and instead smiled pleasantly, asking them what they needed. Sasuke let go of Naruto and spoke.

"Naruto here needs some furniture for his home. I need to run an errand, so i was wondering if you could help him get all he needs please?" The man nodded enthusiastically and introduced himself to Naruto as Akura. Satisfied, the raven leaned over to Naruto and whispered in his ear, before heading to the door and down the road. "I'll be back in a minute, don't worry."

Sasuke let himself smile slightly as he stepped into the flower shop, but promptly let it drop as he noticed who was at the counter. He had forgotten it was Ino's family's shop. The blonde - not as nice a color as Naruto's, Sasuke noted - smiled wide as he approached, leaning over the counter to speak. "So Sasuke, you here to buy flowers huh, i wonder who it could be for. Maybe Sakura?" She asked with a wink. Sasuke grimaced at the idea. Sure he didn't hate Sakura, but he didn't like her like that either. He shook his head and ignored Ino as he looked for the perfect bouquet. A minute later he headed back to the counter with a bouquet of Sunstar Dahlias. He paid for it as quickly as he could, wanting to get back to Naruto as soon as possible. With a few hn's to Ino's questions, he headed back to the store. Upon arriving he frowned, not seeing Naruto. He looked around the shop for while and still came up empty. Naruto wasn't in the store. He tried to find the previous owned, but could onl find the cashier. After interrogating the shaking teen, he ran out of the store, entrusting his flowers the the now weeping girl, with the threat of pain for any damage.

Sasuke ran up the wall of the building, looking left and right for any sing of the blonde man, but even with his unusual hair color he was hard to find. The raven jumped from building to building, starting to panic internally. How stupid could he be, leaving Naruto, the blind Kyuubi Jinchuuriki alone in a village that hated him. As he landed on a bar, he heard a few shouts and curses, and headed for that direction in hopes of it being Naruto. When he made it to the alley where the noise was coming from, he froze. Naruto had his back to the dead-end, and 3 villagers were surrounding him, their backs to Sasuke. As soon as they pounced, Sasuke was about to take them down but three bodies hit the floor before he could even reach Naruto. Said blonde stood with a thunderous expression on his face, clenching and unclenching a fist, while his other hand rested protectively on his tummy, obviously an unconscious movement. Sasuke slowly approached the obviously livid blonde, but stopped in his tracks at Naruto's shout.

"Don't you dare take a single step or i'll beat you to a pulp like your friends."

Sasuke swallowed at the leaking killer intent coming from the blonde shinobi. So this was the real Naruto. "Naruto, it's Sasuke."

Naruto frowned harder and Sasuke could almost see the disbelieve radiating from Naruto. "Check my chakra. I know you can do it to a certain extent. Check it and see that it's me so you can tell me what the hell happened."

Naruto pondered this for a second before doing so, shoulder slumping as he recognized the familiar chakra flowing through Sasuke. The raven stepped forwards slowly, gauging Naruto's reaction in case he decided to attack anyway. T o his relief he managed to reach the blonde without being hurt and wrapped his arm around Naruto once more. "Now tell me what happened."

Naruto sighed before muttering. "The store clerk only acted nice in front of you, and threw me out once you were gone. I tried to follow your chakra but these three idiots tried to kill me." The blonde frowned sightly as he felt the teme literally shake in fury. He couldn't quite figure out why though. He knew he was hated, and it wasn't like it was a rare occurrence or anything. "Teme it's alright, it happens all the ti-"  
"It shouldn't be happening all the time though!"

Naruto was taken aback. Why did Sasuke really care. It wasn't that bad, he could take care of himself.

"I know you can take care of yourself," He had said that out loud? "but it doesn't mean it should happen. And you're with child now, you can't afford to be attacked anymore, it'll be difficult to defend yourself and it would put the baby in danger."

Naruto frowned again. "Sasuke, why do you care so much."

"Because, dobe, i love you."

Naruto wrenched himself from Sasuke, taking a step back. "What?" Came his whispered response.

"I said i love you Naruto. I was gonna tell you when we got home. I even went to buy you flowers. But then this happened and nothing went how it was supposed to."

The raven looked up from the florr for Naruto's reaction and found him biting his lip. "Y-You really love me? This isn't some sick joke you're playing on me? Like that time you told me Sakura admitted to having feelings for me?"

Sasuke winced at the memory, regretting it, and shook his head. "No, i promise, i love you. I guess i knew it for a while, i was worried it was just some small crush. But then you disappeared and got hurt and i finally figured out that there was no way what i was feeling was a petty crush."

"W-Well then, i love you too."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he spoke quickly. "You don't have to say it back just because i admitted it you know."

"I know, and that's not it. I love you too. I'm sure that's what i'm feeling everytime i look at you, love."

Sasuke let himself smile softly at the declaration and stepped closer, reaching one hand up to cup Naruto's jaw. He saw Naruto's adam's apple bob as he swallowed nervously, felt the shiver that coursed through his body at his touch, heard the blonde's breathing deepen as he wited for what would happen next. Sasuke kept his lips a mere inch away from Naruto's, letting their breaths mingle for a few seconds. When he was satisfied with watching Naruto, he closed the distance and pressed his lips softly against the blondes. He felt and heard Naruto gasp against his lips and smirked against his. He pulled away a second later and chuckled softly at the pout that adorned Naruto's face.

The air around them turned chilly and Naruto, even blind, could practiacally see the manic smile that sat on Sasuke's lips as he spoke.

"Now, there's a certain store clerk i would like to have a, chat, with."

xoxoxo

Both men stepped into the house, each holding a box, and headed to Naruto's - or hopefully their - room. They set the boxes down and Sasuke opened his, - the crib - and began assembling the pieces. Naruto sat on the bed, listening peacefully to the noises in the room, imagining what Sasuke looked like, piecing together a baby's crib. A few minutes later, Naruto stood and headed to the kitchen, feeling Sasuke's - his lover now? - gaze following out of the room. He found his way in the room and began rooting through the cupboard for ingredients. When he was satisfied with his findings, he began preparing supper. Good thing he had learned this recipe so well he could do it with his eyes closed.

xoxoxo

Sasuke had finally finished the beautiful navy crib and matching changing table and head for the delicious smell that had been floating through the house for a half hour. He groaned softly as he entered the kitchen, eyes spotting the mouthwatering Tonkatsu on the table. He headed to Naruto and wrapped his arms around the smaller male's waist. "We got this whole couples' interaction down, that's for sure." Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at the truth in that comment and nuzzled Naruto's neck softly. "For sure."

Naruto set his appliances down and felt Sasuke detach himself from his back as he followed the blonde to the dinner table. Naruto set the desert - a simple chocolate cake - on the table and went to sit down, hand running over the surfaces to find the chair. He sat down with minimal difficulty and let the corner of his lip twitch upward as he thanked Sasuke internally for not helping him. He would have felt like a helpless shinobi otherwise.

He heard the other chair shift and waited for Sasuke to sit, murmuring 'itadakimasu' before starting his meal.

They ate in silence, but it wasn't empty. The simple presence of each other was enough to keep them happy as they ate. Naruto could feel Sasuke's constant stare on his figure but didn't comment on it. He couldn't tell what kind of stare it was and decided to try and train himself to recognize them along with his other training.

After having finished their meal and done the dishes, they opted to head to bed. It wasn't late per say, but they were both emotionally tired. As Naruto headed in his room after they had both taken a shower and changed, Sasuke went to his. He heard Naruto's footsteps stop in his own doorway though, and stopped himself. "You're not going to bed Naruto?"

He turned to see Naruto shifting from foot to foot, biting his lip and frowning, obviously determining wether to speak or not.

He chose soon after as he muttered. "Would it be rude of me to ask you to sleep with me? I've been having nightmares ever since, you know, and i was thinking that maybe your presence would help." The 'and i simply want to sleep with you' wasn't spoken but it still lingered in the air.

Sasuke crossed the hall in a step and lead Naruto to bed wordlessly, both of them climbing in and laying next to each other. Sasuke turned onto his side and watched Naruto silently, eyes raking over his figure. From his radiant blonde spikes, illuminated by the moonlight streaming in, to his sightless but still beautiful eyes, to his nose, parted lips, down his slender neck, to his exposed shoulder. - His nightshirt was borrowed from Sasuke, and the size difference was noticeable. He saw Naruto shift and smiled softly as the blonde pressed himself against Sasuke's chest, eyes staring into Sasuke's onyx ones, foreheads pressed together gently. Their breathes mingled once more, and Sasuke caught Naruto's trembling lips against his as Naruto's whole body began shaking. The taller man wrapped his arms protectively around the others' waist as he pulled away and let Naruto hide in his neck.

Sasuke kept his hold on his dobe tight enough for support, but not too much so as to make him feel trapped, and simply offered silent support as Naruto let himself cry through his sorrows. He held the blonde as time wove on, until his lover cried himself to sleep, and he followed him soon after, with a whisper when he was sure Naruto was asleep in his arms.

"Goodnight Naruto, I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada, i'm back with a chapter, and i feel quite good about how it turned out in all honesty. Please please leave a review, it lets me know you are happy with what i've written and you are still interested.
> 
> See ya hopefully soon,
> 
> -HidingBehindMyMask


End file.
